Réécrire l'Histoire
by Alexfr36
Summary: UA. Un mystérieux tueur en série qui frappe moldus et sorciers. Une fillette appartenant au clan Potter-Malefoy-Weasley. Une prophétie, un voyage dans le temps, une nouvelle vie pour Callisto qui se retrouve avec un incroyable pouvoir : celui de réécrire l'Histoire...
1. Prologue

**Bonjour, bonsoir à tous, bienvenu pour cette nouvelle fic sur l'univers de Harry Potter.**

**C'est une idée qui me trottait dans la tête depuis un moment - depuis un peu plus longtemps que "Faire tomber les masques", en fait - et vu que le début est prêt, je me suis dit - et on m'y a encouragé - que je pouvais vous en faire profiter.**

**Pour ceux qui suivent mon autre fic sur HP, pas d'inquiétude, je pense garder un rythme de parution régulier pour l'une comme pour l'autre, peut-être en alternant, et en espérant que l'inspiration ne me lâche pas en cours de route.**

**Est-il utile de rappeler que Harry Potter, et tout et tout, est à JK Rowling, encore merci à elle... ?**

* * *

**Résumé de l'histoire : **Juillet 2036, en Grande Bretagne. D'un côté, un mystérieux tueur en série qui frappe aussi bien côté moldu que côté sorcier. De l'autre, une fillette appartenant à une des plus grande et des plus célèbres familles du monde magique. Le lien entre les deux ? Les méfaits de l'un vont faire basculer à jamais la vie de l'autre, et la petite Callisto va se retrouver projetée en un autre temps, avec à sa disposition un pouvoir non-négligeable : celui de réécrire l'Histoire...

* * *

**Prologue**

_Quand le miroir obscur qui fut brisé sera de nouveau complet,_

_L'Âme Ténébreuse qui y demeure prisonnière sera libérée._

_Son serviteur zélé, du Sablier d'Or qui défie le temps, s'emparera,_

_Et par treize fois, possédé par l'esprit de son maître, il le retournera._

_Enfant de la Demoiselle de l'Eau, fille de la fleur épineuse,_

_Bénie par Jupiter, Chronos et Vulcain, connaitra vie glorieuse,_

_Épargnée par les ravages de la folie du Perturbateur,_

_Du cours du temps et de l'avenir du monde sera le sauveur._

* * *

**Moyen-Âge, quelque part en Europe, dans ce qui est aujourd'hui l'Allemagne...**

Le calme régnait sur le vieux château. Les gardes patrouillaient sur le chemin de ronde comme à leur habitude. Mais aucun ne vit les quatre silhouettes qui se matérialisèrent sur le toit du donjon.

Il s'agissait de deux jeunes femmes et de deux jeunes hommes, tous dans la vingtaine d'années. L'une des filles étaient grande et fine. Elle avait de longs cheveux noirs et de magnifiques yeux noisettes. Elle portait également une robe bleue ornée de liserés argentés, et un magnifique diadème ceignait son front. L'autre jeune femme était une petite sorcière replète, aux cheveux roux et aux yeux bleus, portant une robe jaune et noir. Quant aux deux hommes, l'un avait une musculature assez imposante, des yeux verts émeraudes, une longue chevelure et une barbe mordorées. Il était vêtu d'un pourpoint et d'un haut de chausse rouge et or, le tout couvert d'une cape dans les mêmes tons. Une épée longue complétait sa panoplie. L'autre était plus fin, avait les yeux d'un gris acier et un sourire sournois, un bouc et une fine moustache anthracite ornaient son visage, tandis qu'il portait une tenue semblable à celle de son compère, si ce n'est qu'elle était de couleur verte et argent.

- C'est bien ici ? Demanda le jeune homme à la forte carrure.

- Oui, lui répondit la fille en bleue.

- La maîtresse des lieux ne risque pas de nous poser problème ? S'inquiéta la petite rousse.

- Je ne sens pas sa présence en ces lieux, lui répondit le sournois.

- Alors profitons-en, dit le rouge et or.

Les quatre sorciers transplanèrent et se rendirent quelques étages plus bas. C'est le plus discrètement possible qu'ils arpentèrent les couloirs, ne rencontrant personne. Ce n'est que lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant leur destination qu'ils trouvèrent deux gardes.

- Je m'en occupe, annonça la brune avant que les deux hommes n'aient eu le temps de réagir.

- Je vais avec toi, lui dit la petite rousse.

Son amie se contenta d'acquiescer et les deux femmes marchèrent dans le couloir, comme si de rien n'était. Les deux soldats les virent et commencèrent à faire quelques commentaires en allemand. Nul doute que ce n'était pas le genre de choses qu'on était censé dire à une dame, mais, bien que les deux jeunes femmes comprenaient l'allemand, aucune d'elles ne se formalisa des propos tenus par les soudards.

Au lieu de ça, elles s'approchèrent suffisamment, puis, rapides comme l'éclair, elles dégainèrent leurs baguettes magiques.

- Stupefix, dirent-elles en chœur.

Les gardes, sans pouvoir réagir, s'écroulèrent, inanimés. Les deux hommes les rejoignirent tout en jetant des regards inquisiteurs dans toutes les directions.

- Joli tir, les filles, leur dit le vert et argent. Mais on fait comment, si leurs petits copains passent par ici et les trouvent dans cet état ? Vous vous sentez d'humeur à affronter toute la garnison ?

- Salazar, au lieu de nous polluer les oreilles avec tes remarques et te questions inutiles, tu n'as qu'à venir m'aider à les envoûter, lui répondit la brune en le fusillant du regard. Amnésie et Impérium, tu connais ?

- Rowena, je crois que je préférais quand tu n'étais qu'une jolie fille toute timide.

Rowena lui lança un regard assassin, mais l'autre ne s'en occupa pas, trop occupé qu'il était à réveiller l'un des deux gardes et à lui lancer les charmes convenus. La brune l'imita, puis, une fois sûrs que les gardes ne poseraient plus de problèmes, ils entrèrent dans la pièce. Il s'agissait d'une chambre luxueuse, celle de la maîtresse des lieux.

Les quatre sorciers virent sur l'un des murs l'objet qu'ils convoitaient.

Le sorcier rouge et or, un franc sourire sur le visage, s'approcha de l'objet et commença à vouloir s'en emparer.

- Non, Godric, attend, le stoppa Rowena. Il est sûrement protégé par quelques enchantements. Y toucher sans vérifier serait du suicide.

- Tu aurais dû le laisser faire, grogna Salazar. Ça nous aurait fait des vacances.

- Toi, la langue de vipère, continue comme ça et...

- Pas le temps de vous disputer, messires, les interrompit la rousse.

- Helga a raison, approuva la brune. Notre maître nous attend.

Rowena agita sa baguette devant l'objet, l'étudiant et l'examinant sous tous les angles. Pendant ce temps, Godric et Salazar s'observaient en chiens de faïence, tandis que Helga surveillait la porte.

La femme en bleu sembla avoir fini son examen lorsque le vert et argent se mit à jurer.

- Oh, funérailles ! On va avoir de la compagnie.

- Qu'ils viennent, je les attend, cracha le costaud en dégainant son épée.

Puis il se mit face à la porte, prêt à accueillir quiconque entrerait.

- Godric, la cheminée, le corrigea Salazar.

- Un passage secret ?

Pour toute réponse, le manteau de la cheminée pivota sur lui-même, laissant le passage à une grande femme blonde aux traits sévère, hautain et arrogant. C'était une femme très belle, mais aussi puissante, si on se fiait à son aura magique.

- _Tiens, _dit-elle en Allemand, _regardez qui voilà... Quatre petits rats qui se sont faufilés dans mes quartiers, au nez et à la barbe de mes gardes..._

Elle semblait amusée de voir les quatre jeunes sorciers arrivés jusque ici. Elle ressemblait même à une araignée qui frémissait de satisfaction face aux mouches venues se prendre dans sa toile. Mais son sourire s'estompa quand elle vit la jeune brune penchée sur son bien le plus précieux.

- _Toi ! _Cracha-t-elle en dégainant sa baguette. Éloigne_-toi de ça ! Tout de suite !_

- Salazar, appela le rouge et or qui sortit sa baguette de la garde de son épée.

- Godric, répondit le vert et argent en sortant la sienne de sa manche.

* * *

Une violente explosion détruisit la majeur partie du château, provoquant une panique monstre chez les gardes.

De ce fait, aucun d'eux ne remarqua la femme qui se tenait, fière et droite, au beau milieu du lac voisin. Elle était vêtue d'une longue robe blanche, et le haut de son visage disparaissait dans l'ombre projetée par son capuchon.

Elle observait la scène d'un air neutre, n'esquissant un petit sourire que lorsqu'elle perçut quatre auras magiques familières s'éloigner du château avec leur prise. N'ayant alors plus rien à faire ici, son corps se fondit dans les eaux du lac.

* * *

**Voilà pour ce petit prologue, qui, bien que se passant au Moyen-Âge, est en totale relation avec la suite. Vous verrez le moment venu.**

**Pour l'heure, vous aurez deviné qui sont les quatre jeunes sorciers. Pour le reste, essayez de trouver d'ici à ce que je donne la réponse :D**

**Le chapitre suivant sera publié demain mercredi 24 avril, dans la matinée.**

**A tchao !**


	2. Chapitre un : Réunion de famille

**Salut :D**

**L'espace d'un instant, j'ai cru que je pourrai pas poster ce chapitre aujourd'hui, dû au fait que ma live box fait des caprices. Elle a l'air d'avoir fini, alors je poste avant qu'elle me fasse une rechute.**

**Harry Potter à Madame Rowling, toussa toussa...**

* * *

**Résumé du chapitre précédent : **Une prophétie. Quatre sorciers accomplissant une quête donnée par leur mystérieux maître... En quoi cette aventure, ayant eu lieu dans un lointain passé, aura des répercussions sur le présent et l'avenir ?

* * *

**Chapitre Un**

**Réunion de famille... Et chasse à l'homme.**

C'était le début d'une belle journée d'été. Réveillée par les rayons du soleil qui se déversèrent soudainement dans sa chambre, une fillette d'une dizaine d'années, aux cheveux blonds mi-longs ondulés et aux yeux bleus azur s'assit dans son lit, encore à moitié endormie, tandis que sa mère, après avoir tiré les rideaux, vint la rejoindre et s'assit sur le rebord.

- Allez, Callisto. Debout mon cœur. On a fort à faire, aujourd'hui.

Un coup d'œil au réveil...

- Mais m'man, il est que sept heure...

- Et on va être en retard chez papi et mamie Malefoy. Alors dépêche-toi si tu ne veux pas que papi Drago se fâche.

- ROOOOSSSIIIEEE ! appela une voix depuis le rez-de-chaussée.

Rose Malefoy, née Weasley, fille de Ron Weasley et d'Hermione Weasley, née Granger, se leva et alla à la porte de la chambre afin de répondre à son mari, Scorpius Malefoy, fils de Drago Malefoy et d'Astoria Malefoy, née Greengrass.

- Oui, mon chéri ?

- T'aurais pas vu le livre sur le Quidditch que James m'avait prêté ? j'aimerai le lui rendre aujourd'hui, demanda le blond qui les avait rejoint.

- Dans la bibliothèque, sur le guéridon à droite de la porte.

- Merci. Bonjour Calli chérie, bien dormi ?

- Oui, p'pa, répondit la fillette qui s'étirait tout en étouffant un bâillement.

- Tu te lèves ? On part dans une heure.

- Ok !

La petite blonde fila se préparer. Trente minutes plus tard, elle était attablée devant un bon petit déjeuner que lui avait servi Youpy, l'elfe de maison. De son côté, Rose lui donnait les directives du jour.

- Il faudrait racheter de quoi manger pour les hiboux. Et si tu pouvais en profiter pour récupérer la robe que j'avais mis à ajuster chez Mrs Guippure, je t'en serais reconnaissante.

- Il en sera fait selon votre volonté, maitresse, répondit l'elfe en s'inclinant. Autre chose ?

La sorcière vérifia le contenu d'une bourse en cuir et la donna à Youpy.

- Pour le moment, rien d'autre, mais si jamais avant de partir, tu remarques qu'il y a besoin de quelque chose de particulier, tu as carte blanche. Faudra aussi me faire penser à aller chez Gringotts, la semaine prochaine, pour ouvrir le compte jeune de Calli.

- Oui, maitresse, ce sera fait, maitresse.

Sur ce, l'elfe quitta la pièce et alla vaquer à ses taches quotidiennes. Callisto l'observa trottiner vers la porte, un sourire amusé aux lèvres. Elle aimait bien les elfes de maison. Sa grand-mère Hermione lui avait appris à les respecter et à être gentille avec eux.

A une époque, certains disaient que sa grand-mère était un peu folle, d'autres trouvaient qu'elle perdait son temps avec ses convictions utopistes et son idéalisme naïf. Mais les faits étaient là, Callisto le savait : Hermione Weasley avait, non sans mal et moult efforts, réussi à changer les mentalités au cours de ces quarante dernières années. Résultat des courses, bien que les elfes étaient toujours des fanatiques du travail acharné, au moins n'étaient-ils plus traiter comme de vulgaires esclaves pour lesquels on aurait autant de considération qu'un vulgaire déchet.

La petite blonde revint à l'instant présent, et son attention se porta sur le calendrier qui trônait fièrement dans un coin. Aujourd'hui, on était le 30 juillet 2036. Elle ne put réprimer un grand sourire en pensant à ce qu'allait être ces trois prochains jours. Trois jours à jouer avec ses cousins, à imaginer des blagues aussi tordues les unes que les autres – et à les faire, dans la mesure du possible. Et puis la fête, les sucreries à foison, le gros gâteau au chocolat dont elle raffolait tant.

Elle fut tirée de ses pensées par le rire de sa mère.

- Eh, Calli, pour un peu, on croirait presque voir le gâteau dans ton assiette.

- C'est si évident que ça ? Demanda la fillette, un peu gênée.

- Oh que oui. Mais c'est pas grave, parce que c'est vrai qu'il est bon, le gâteau au chocolat de tatie Ginny.

Sur ce, Rose embrassa sa fille sur le front, et celle-ci put inspirer profondément le parfum qu'affectionnait tant sa mère. Un parfum de fraise, doux et sucré. Parfum qui la berçait depuis sa naissance, et qui était synonyme pour elle de douceur, d'amour et de sécurité.

La fillette termina son petit-déjeuner et quitta la table pendant que sa mère allait récupérer deux-trois affaires à l'étage. Scorpius, lui, était devant la cheminée, en communication avec un cousin à lui, Jonas McAllister, le fils de la grand-tante Daphné.

- Ça commence à être la panique, dans les hautes-sphères du gouvernement. Tous ces meurtres... commençait Jonas.

- Ces meurtres vont bientôt cesser, j'en suis sûr, le coupa Scorpius. Les Aurors se rapprochent inexorablement. Le meurtrier est fait.

- Si le vieux Potter et ses gars arrivent à mettre la main dessus.

- Ils y arriveront, intervint Callisto qui entra dans la pièce en saluant la tête dans l'âtre. Parce qu'ils sont les meilleurs.

- Hey ! Salut, Calli ! S'exclama Jonas.

- Tu as fini de manger ? Lui demanda son père.

- Oui, p'pa.

- Vas te préparer, alors.

- Okidoki !

La petite blonde fit un petit signe à Jonas et quitta la pièce. Les deux adultes continuèrent de parler.

- Vous allez chez ton père ? Demanda la tête dans la cheminée.

- Ouaip.

- Dix ans déjà ?

- Ouaip.

- Plus qu'un an avant Poudlard ?

Le maître de maison sourit à la pensée de l'impatience de sa fille quant à sa future rentrée à la fabuleuse école de sorcellerie.

- Ça va être l'année la plus longue de sa vie.

D'une certaine manière, il ne croyait pas si bien dire.

* * *

Dans les rues de Londres courait un homme vêtu d'une cape noir, dont le capuchon cachait le visage. Il courait à en perdre haleine. Mais il n'allait pas assez vite pour « Lui ». Sa voix ne cessait de claquer.

- _Plus vite ! Plus vite !_

Il avait les poumons en feu et un point de côté. Mais il ne pouvait se permettre de souffler. Pas avec les Aurors sur ses talons.

- _S'ils nous attrapent, tous mes projets sont fichus, _maugréa la Voix. _Plus vite, ou il t'en cuira !_

L'homme s'assura qu'il avait toujours son petit paquet dans sa poche. Pas question qu'il le perde, son contenu était beaucoup trop précieux.

Non loin de là, un groupe d'Aurors suivait sa piste. A leur tête se trouvait James Potter, fils du célèbre Harry Potter qui était l'actuel commandant des Aurors.

- Allez, les gars, ce sale type est tout prêt, je le sens.

- C'est surtout ta baguette, qui le sent, le corrigea Newton, un de ses collègues.

Ce faisant, il montra du doigt le bout de la baguette de James, qui brillait d'une lueur rouge sang.

- Newton, en d'autres circonstances, j'aurai volontiers ris à ta blague, mais là, on parle du Tueur au Miroir.

Depuis quelques semaines, ce mystérieux sorcier s'était mis à tuer... non, à massacrer ses concitoyens. Du vieil octogénaire vivant seul à la famille complète, du vétéran de l'Ordre du Phœnix au fils de Mangemort reconnu. Même des cracmols et des moldus figuraient sur sa liste de victimes. Victimes qu'on estimait à présent à deux-cent trente-cinq. Deux-cent trente-cinq en moins de trois mois.

Dés que ce tueur avait commencé à frapper, Harry avait sentie que les choses allaient vite dégénérer. Il n'avait pas eu tort, hélas.

Au début, ça n'avait été que des personnes isolées. Puis les familles furent touchées après. C'est à ce moment-là que James commença à vraiment mettre les bouchées doubles. Quand il avait vu les cadavres d'enfants sur une des scènes de crime, il n'avait put s'empêcher de vomir dans un coin.

Parce qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à son propre fils, Arthur, à ses neveux, Dorea, Charlus, et Ethan, ou encore aux enfants de ses cousins, Callisto, Flora, Amelia, Ronald, Sean, et les autres. Il se souvenait que son père lui avait dit avoir ressentie la même chose la première fois qu'il avait été dans sa situation. Et il lui avait expliqué que c'était le genre de chose à laquelle on ne s'habituait jamais vraiment.

Ce fut pire lorsque la famille Scamander fut au nombre des victimes. James se souvint que ses parents, sa tante Hermione et son oncle Ron avait été grandement bouleversés par la mort de leur amie Luna, de son époux, de leurs enfants et petits-enfants. Lui aussi, à vrai dire. Même si Luna était un peu... disons originale, c'était quelqu'un d'adorable, une fois qu'on la connaissait bien.

C'était dés lors devenu une affaire personnelle. Avis malheureusement vite partagé par les Aurors quand un de leur collègue fut lui aussi touché : sa femme et sa fille furent retrouvées dans un état... indescriptible.

Pour ce qui était de son surnom, il le devait au seul témoignage recueilli sur lui, témoignage fait par une victime à l'agonie, par le biais d'un souvenir. Si l'identité du meurtrier restait difficile à établir, du fait du manque de netteté du souvenir, le fragment de miroir qu'il utilisait pour poignarder ses victimes était lui, parfaitement reconnaissable.

Personne ne savait pourquoi il agissait de la sorte. Avait-on à faire à un fou dangereux ? Ou bien cet homme avait-il un motif que les autorités ne voyaient pas ? Quoiqu'il en soit, James se promit de demander au Tueur, une fois qu'il l'aurait attrapé. Quitte à le gaver de véritaserum, ou à le soumettre à l'imperium et à la legilimancie.

Mais dans un premier temps, il fallait l'attraper.

- Ça ne saurait tarder, marmonna James pour lui-même.

* * *

Le jeune couple Malefoy et leur fille arrivèrent enfin à la résidence Malefoy. Celle-ci, un des rares manoirs que la famille de Scorpius avait conservé après la période mouvementé d'après-guerre, était bien plus accueillant et agréable que celui où Lucius Malefoy et sa famille résidaient dans le temps.

A leur arrivée, Callisto, Rose et Scorpius furent accueillis par Astoria, qui ne cacha pas son plaisir de les voir. Elle serra Calli tellement fort que la petite crut qu'elle allait étouffer.

- Mes parents sont déjà là ? Demanda Rose, un peu anxieuse.

Le sourire d'Astoria s'effaça légèrement.

- Hélas.

A cet instant, des éclats de voix leur parvinrent.

- FOUINE BONDISSANTE !

- BELETTE CRACHEUSE DE LIMACES !

Rose eut un tic nerveux à l'œil gauche.

- Qu'est-ce... qu'il se passe... encore ? Demanda-t-elle alors qu'elle luttait pour ne pas s'énerver à son tour.

- Ils se sont encore disputé à cause du vase.

- Le vase ? Répéta la jeune femme, incrédule.

- Le vase.

- PEROXYDÉ !

- POIL DE CARROTTE !

- Merlin, se désespéra Rose, ils ne grandiront donc jamais...

Pour la petite histoire, dix ans auparavant, Drago, de passage chez les Weasley (inutile de dire que la perspective de devoir y mettre les pieds ne l'avait déjà pas vraiment enchanté), avait par mégarde brisé un vieux vase sans grande valeur que Ron avait acquis la veille dans une brocante. Le roux n'ayant jamais pardonné certains de ses... choix de carrière au beau-père de sa fille, n'avait de cesse de rappeler cet incident à tout bout de champ, au grand désespoir de sa famille qui déplorait son comportement parfois immature.

- Bah, ça pourrait être pire, dit Astoria, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- MORVE DE TROLL !

- ARACNOPHOBE !

- Je me sens un peu déçue, là, fit savoir Callisto. Je les ai connue plus... Imaginatifs.

- Je ne suis pas sûr qu'aller les encourager soit une bonne idée, la prévint son père en riant.

Rose soupira, ne cachant pas son exaspération. Mais elle se reprit bien vite.

- Et à part mes parents, qui d'autre est là ?

- Demande plutôt qui n'est pas encore arrivé, fit Astoria en levant les yeux au ciel. Pour l'heure, il ne manque que James et Harry. J'ai cru comprendre qu'ils étaient sur une piste.

- Le Tueur au Miroir ? Demanda Calli, inquiète.

- En ce moment, il est leur cible prioritaire. Et j'espère qu'ils vont l'arrêter une bonne fois pour toute.

* * *

- _Petit imbécile ! Ils sont en train de te coincer !_

- Je... Je suis désolé, Maître, gémit le fugitif.

- _Je me fiche de tes excuses ! Bon à rien ! Ta bêtise va gâcher mes plans !_

Le Tueur était peu à peu cerné par les Aurors. Sa marge de manœuvre fondait comme neige au soleil. Ses pas l'avaient amené au pied d'un vieux hangar désaffecté, au beau milieu d'une zone industrielle moldue, mais il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas aller plus loin. Son Maître aussi, et ça le rendait de très mauvaise humeur.

- _Sombre crétin ! Il faut donc que je fasse tout moi-même ?_

- Que puis-je faire, Maître ? Que dois-je faire ?

- _Pour commencer, arrête de geindre ! Tes plaintes me tapent encore plus sur le système que ton incompétence !_

Le sorcier rentra la tête dans les épaules sous le coup des réprimandes de l'entité invisible. Laquelle reprit de son ton autoritaire.

- _Cache le paquet dans la grille d'égout juste à côté de toi. Et assure-toi que personne ne le voit._

L'homme à la cape noire s'exécuta, soulevant la grille de la bouche d'égout avec un sort de lévitation. Puis il colla son paquet à la paroi d'un autre sort, avant de le protéger de quelques charmes, dont un de camouflage et un autre de repousse-moldu. Puis il remit la lourde grille en place.

- C'est fait, Maître. Et maintenant ?

- _Dois-je donc tout te dire, sombre veracrasse ? A ton avis ? Cours ! Éloigne-toi d'ici, vite ! Et éloigne aussi les Aurors, avant qu'ils ne te coincent et ne remarquent les résidus de magie !_

L'assassin se mit alors à courir comme un dératé, attirant l'attention d'un des représentants du Ministère.

- Là ! Il est là ! S'exclama l'Auror en évitant de justesse un sortilège mortel.

Le Tueur esquiva lui-même plusieurs sorts neutralisants. Il ne devait pas se laisser prendre. Pas vivant en tout cas. Il comprit aussi que son avenir était tout tracé.

Il allait mourir ici.

* * *

Au manoir, les familles Malefoy, Potter et Weasley profitait joyeusement de cette belle journée d'été qui s'offrait à eux. Les adultes discutaient, tandis que les enfants jouaient, couraient, criaient... Ils commentaient également la façon dont Rose, passablement énervée par les disputes incessantes entre son père et son beau-père, avait calmé leurs ardeurs en conjurant au dessus de leurs têtes une sphère d'eau tellement grande qu'ils auraient put tenir debout dedans. La chute de la sphère avait ramené les deux sorciers seniors à la réalité, et, bien qu'ils continuaient de maugréer l'un après l'autre, ils avaient accepté d'arrêter de se prendre le bec ouvertement.

Il fallait dire que Ron, malgré tous les efforts auxquels il avait consenti, n'avait jamais vraiment réussi à pardonner à Drago ses idéaux, son comportement et son allégeance avant la seconde grande guerre. Et puis, les Weasley et les Malefoy se détestaient depuis tellement longtemps que s'en était devenu viscéral, instinctif. Inné.

Point positif, Drago avait, non sans mal, fini par accepter l'idée que les nés-moldus n'étaient pas de vulgaires déchets indignes d'exister. Il était parvenu à accepter leur existence, à tolérer leur présence, puis à les apprécier pour ce qu'ils étaient : des humains doués de magie.

Certes, Lucius n'avait guère apprécié, mais l'ancien Mangemort, suite aux évènements de la dernière guerre, avait décidé de ne plus importuner qui que ce soit avec ses idéaux et était mort sans plus toucher à quoi que ce soit en rapport avec la magie noire.

Si changer sa mentalité avait été « relativement simple », une chose l'avait été un peu moins pour Drago : accepter que son fils sorte avec la fille de ses anciens ennemis jurés. L'idée d'être affilié avec le clan Weasley lui avait hérissé le poil. Mais Scorpius avait été intraitable. Rose était la femme qu'il aimait plus que tout, celle pour laquelle il ressentait ce qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti pour aucune de ses autres petites amies, et rien, pas même le fait qu'elle était la fille de Ronald Weasley et d'Hermione Granger, ne le ferait changer d'avis. Face à son fils, bien décidé à camper sur ses positions, Drago n'avait eu d'autres choix que de capituler.

Puis il avait rencontré Rose. Et là, il devait admettre qu'il n'avait pas été déçu.

Rose Weasley tenait énormément de sa mère, hormis la chevelure rousse, symbole reconnaissable entre mille de sa famille paternelle. Elle était surtout une jeune fille douée et intelligente, avide de connaissance et de savoir. Ce qui l'avait bien évidemment conduit à faire ses études à Serdaigle, plutôt que de passer sa scolarité chez les lions. Car, Merlin soit loué, elle n'était pas aussi bornée et étroite d'esprit que son père.

Rose ne jugeait pas les gens en se fiant aveuglément aux seules apparences, mais sur leurs actes, leurs choix, sur leur manière de réparer leurs erreurs, d'expier leurs crimes. Elle avait cherché à connaître Drago, à connaître ses préférences, ses goûts... Les livres qu'il aimait, les choses qui lui faisaient plaisir, ce genre de choses...

Petit à petit, le chef du clan Malefoy et sa futur belle-fille en étaient venus à s'apprécier, et étaient même devenus assez complices. Sûr que Ron n'avait pas vraiment digéré ce fait, mais Rose avait été aussi catégorique que son petit-ami, et avait bien spécifié qu'elle n'accepterait pas que son père lui dicte sa conduite.

Par la suite, Rose et Scorpius s'étaient mariés. Et Callisto était arrivée.

Petite blonde aux yeux azur, au caractère bien trempé, au tempérament fonceur mais pas irréfléchie pour autant, à l'humour ravageur et au sourire charmeur. Elle était bien l'une des seules choses qui mettaient Ron et Drago d'accord. L'un comme l'autre fondait littéralement devant la jolie frimousse de leur petite-fille commune.

Avec ses cousins Dorea, Charlus et Flora, Callisto faisait partie des plus âgés, après Arthur, Amelia, Loreline et Sean, qui avaient depuis quelques temps déjà commencé leur scolarité. A eux quatre, ils constituaient un petit groupe d'inséparables qui aimaient faire les quatre-cents coups ensemble. Jouer des tours aux adultes, faire des farces aux plus jeunes... Leur grand oncle Georges s'amusait d'ailleurs à l'idée de voir en eux les successeurs des Maraudeurs et des Sorciers Facétieux. Les autres n'étaient évidemment pas très réjouis à cette idée.

Charlus et Dorea, les jumeaux, étaient les enfants d'Albus, qu'il avait eu avec une née-moldue de sa promotion, nommée Selena. Ils se ressemblaient énormément, et avaient hérité de la chevelure noir de jais et des yeux émeraudes des Potter. Flora, quant à elle, était la seconde fille de Victoire et Teddy Lupin, et avait acquis dés la naissance les capacités de métamorphomage de son père. Du coup, il était difficile de déterminer de quelle couleur étaient censés être ses yeux et ses cheveux, quoique la jeune fille avait adopté le marron et le châtain, surtout pour se différencier de sa sœur ainée, qui affichait haut et fort son héritage vélane.

Pour l'heure, les quatre garnements discutaient tranquillement sous un arbre du parc, non loin des adultes assis à la terrasse.

- Bon sang, encore un an avant Poudlard, soupira Charlus.

- Ça va être long, geignit Flora.

- A qui le dis-tu... approuva Callisto.

- Soyez donc pas si pressé, leur dit Arthur qui passait par là, en compagnie de ses cousins-camarades de promotion.

- Entre le concierge affreusement maniaque, le prof d'histoire de la magie qui est barbant à mourir, le prof de sortilèges qui est infect... commença Sean.

- Les Serpentards ne s'en plaignent pas, leur fit remarquer Amelia.

- Normal, il est leur directeur de maison et il les privilégie à chaque cours, lui rappela Arthur.

- On en avait un comme ça à notre époque, intervint Ron qui avait écouté la conversation. Il s'appelait Rogue, et il enseignait les potions. C'était un chieur de première. En plus, il avait les cheveux gras...

- C'était un très bon prof, rétorqua Drago.

- Pour un Serpentard, peut-être. D'un côté, heureusement qu'il était là pour vous aider à relever le niveau, parce que sans ça...

- Dis donc, Weasmoche, qu'est-ce que je dois comprendre par là ?

- Et c'est repartie, soupira Hermione.

- C'était trop beau pour durer, se désespéra Astoria.

- Bah, ça met un peu d'animation, ricana Albus.

- Al, par pitié, n'en rajoute pas, le supplia Ginny.

- Oui, m'man.

Les enfants observèrent la scène et remarquèrent que Rose faisait un violent effort pour ne pas mouiller les deux seniors à nouveau.

- Calli, fit Arthur, je crois que ta mère est en train de bouillir, là.

- C'est quand elle commence à siffler qu'il faut s'inquiéter, le rassura sa cousine.

- Bon, les gars, vous venez ? Appela Loreline, qui commençait à s'éloigner.

- Vous allez où ? S'enquit Flora.

- Voir les jumeaux Jordan, leur répondit Sean. Ils sont chez leurs grands-parents, au village de l'autre côté de la rivière.

- Ne rentrez pas trop tard, les enfants, leur rappela Percy.

- T'inquiète, papy, lui lança Loreline.

- Bon, on fait quoi, maintenant ? Demanda Dorea.

- A part se lamenter sur l'année qu'il nous reste à tirer avant de rentrer à Poudlard ? Bonne question, répondit son jumeau.

- On pourrait se faire une petite partie de Quidditch, suggéra la petite Malefoy, les yeux pleins d'étoiles.

- Pour que tu te retrouves dans la flotte, comme la dernière fois ? Demanda Flora en riant.

- Hey, c'est pas ma faute si ce vieux balai est tombé en panne alors que j'étais au dessus de la rivière.

- Il a bon dos, le balai, fit Charlus, moqueur. Dis plutôt que le têtard voulait retourner dans sa mare.

- Répète un peu, pour voir ? Grinça sa cousine.

- Têtard, têtard, j'attraperai tôt ou tard, chantonna le brun.

- Oh, toi...

- Callisto, tu brûles encore, intervint Dorea.

La blonde s'aperçut que des flammes léchaient ses petits poings crispés. Elle se tapa sur les mains pour dissiper le feu.

- D'oh ! Satanée combustion spontanée !

- Ça te fait pas mal ? S'étonna Flora.

- Non. Bizarrement, ça me brûle pas. Je sais pas pourquoi ni comment, mais j'ai une sorte d'affinité avec le feu.

- Rose, c'était avec l'eau, leur dit Hermione qui s'était approchée en voyant les flammes émaner des mains de sa petite-fille.

- C'est vrai, rigola la concernée. Je me souviens d'une fois, je m'étais mise en colère, je sais plus pourquoi... J'avais fait sauté les canalisations d'eau des voisins.

- Peut-être parce que leur chien avait mangé ta poupée, je crois, réfléchit Ron.

- Réfléchis pas trop, la belette, tu vas te faire une crampe au cerveau, se moqua Drago. Enfin, en supposant que tu en aies un...

- Va te faire f...

- STOP ! Crièrent en chœur trois voix féminines.

Commença une remontée de bretelles en règle de la part de Rose, d'Hermione et d'Astoria. Les deux hommes se firent aussi petit que possible, et on ne les entendit pas pendant une bonne heure.

* * *

- Il est par là ! S'exclama Newton.

- On va le coincer, jubila James.

Le Tueur au Miroir était fait comme un rat. Coincé dans l'entrepôt, il n'avait plus aucune issue. Et impossible de transplaner. Les tisseurs du Ministère avaient érigé une barrière qui rendait impossible toute tentative de fuite par voie magique.

La situation était simple. Il était bel et bien fichu.

- Désolé, Maître, pleurnicha le criminel.

- _Je me moque éperdument de tes excuses, crétin. Désormais, tu ne m'es plus d'aucune utilité. Alors MEURS !_

Le fugitif ne put retenir ses larmes, tandis que ses mains saisirent contre son gré le fragment de miroir qu'il utilisait pour tuer ses victimes. Il ne put que regarder, impuissant, ses mains brandirent l'objet, la pointe tournée vers son cœur, et l'abattre d'un coup, lui coupant brutalement la respiration.

- Il est là ! Entendit-il. Oh, par Merlin !

- Il s'est poignardé lui-même. Qu'est-ce qui lui a pris ?

Il n'en entendit pas plus. Le froid et le sommeil le gagnèrent. Il s'affaissa peu à peu tandis que la vie le quittait, au rythme de son sang qui s'échappait de la plaie béante qu'il s'était infligé bien malgré lui à la poitrine.

- Non d'un chaudron, marmonna Newton, blanc comme un linge. C'est Damian Boot.

James s'approcha de son collègue et posa la main sur son épaule e un geste compatissant.

- Il était avec toi à Poudlard, non ?

- Oui... Et jamais j'aurai imaginé qu'il puisse faire une chose pareille.

James observa son collègue attentivement. Celui-ci semblait complètement perdu, choqué.

- Écoute, finit-il par dire d'un ton doux, tu n'as qu'à ramener l'arme du crime au bureau et après, tu pourras rentrer chez toi. D'accord ?

- Hein ? Ah, euh oui, ok.

James s'en retourna vers le reste de l'équipe, tandis que Newton se baissa pour s'emparer du morceau de miroir que son ancien camarade de classe avait lâché. Mais à peine l'eut-il touché qu'une voix retentit dans son esprit.

- _Bonjour, Newton. Ton ami a failli faire rater mon plan. Mais toi... toi, tu vas pouvoir m'aider._

C'est avec une expression neutre et le regard vide que Newton transplana, l'objet maudit dans les mains.

* * *

**Voili voilou. Fin du premier chapitre. La suite... dans deux semaines maximum, si tout va bien.**

**Si vous avez des remarques ou des questions, n'hésitez pas, le bouton "review" est là pour ça ^^**

**A tchao :D **


End file.
